


If I Never Knew You

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Arthur and Merlin destinies crashed into each other in a 20th century battlefield. Enemies should never met because no good could come from it, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 Advent Calendar @ LJ.  
> Written for Archaeologit_D

We were never meant to meet.  
The first time I saw you, you were fighting with your men. You were standing proud and straight like a noble king refusing to retreat, to give up on your lost men, to lose the war. You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw, a blond warrior angel lost in the stupidity of humans’ battlefields.   
Strong lights streaked the sky; the raid-air had begun.   
When I opened my eyes again I could barely see because of a thick and dirty fog. Nobody was moving, no sound could be heard. Everyone was dead. But my eyes caught your body once again; you were lying in a quagmire of mud, your blond hair covered in blood, your eyes closed.  
My heart skipped a beat.   
I don’t know why I risked my life to crawl to you, but I did. I needed to touch you, to feel your pulse, to try to save you even if it meant risking my own life, even if I became a traitor the very moment I decided to try to save you.  
When I came next to you I could feel your breath on my skin and I’ve never been happier. You were alive.  
I took you aside and tried my best to treat you. I was a young doctor, barely out of medicine school, but I knew what to do to keep you alive. My hands were covered by your blood but I didn’t mind because your blood was warm and your heart was still beating. Seemed like you were lucky, some slugs broke your skin but none seemed to be left in your body and there were no bad hemorrhages. I’d be able to keep you alive.  
When you opened your eyes, your head was resting against the trunk of a tree. I was sitting next to you to keep you warm. I couldn’t move you further, you were not so light and I was afraid to worsen your wounds. Your eyes never left my face, studying me, sizing me up. Surprisingly, you knew I was no danger that I didn’t mean to hurt you. How could I when I couldn’t properly breathe only by looking at you?  
When you woke up the second time I had found us a little cave in the forests that would shelter us from the first snows. This time your skin wasn’t that pale anymore and your eyes were brighter. You’d be restore to health soon enough. You ate with me but never let me out of your sight. I didn’t mind, I like those blue eyes of yours. We finished our meager meal and you thanked me. I didn’t understand the words but I could feel the meaning. Your voice was deep and warm. I smiled at you. You maintained stern but I didn’t feel any animosity.  
There was a storm outside during a few days. That was a good thing because nobody would find us; we could rest and keep warm lying against each other. We didn’t talk much. We would never been able to understand each other but I feel like we didn’t truly need words; there was just something between us, some kind of bond that made words useless. Though, I liked to ask you questions just to have you answering me something, anything, just to hear your voice. I liked the sound of your voice. It seemed you did get it. I thought it was why you seemed to tease and laugh at me then.  
One night, when the fire was dying and we held each other tight to keep warm, you kissed me. I didn’t move afraid of what would happen. At first you were so gentle that I thought I’d cry, your lips brushing against mine softly. Nobody had kissed me like that, like they truly meant it. Then you became more demanding and how could I ever refused you? I hungrily kissed you back, my shaking hands messing your hair. I knew then that in the morning I’d have to let you go, that our paths would split, there were no other choices. People were right, enemies shouldn’t meet, shouldn’t see how wonderful the other can be, how warm his body can feel. Somehow I knew that together we could have made the whole world bright, that if we ever had fought in the same side we would have turned darkness into light.  
These were our good-byes.

Now the war has ended and I stand alone.  
I don’t know if you survived, I don’t know if you’re still waiting for me, but I’ll search for you because those few moments we shared are my most precious treasure, you took my breath away when I saw you and you stole my heart with one only kiss.  
Thinking about you made me go through the war, now I need you with me to be able to live. If I never knew you I’d never feel alive but without you I’m slowly dying.  
Your name on my lips I’ll travel the world, because we are meant to be, I want to believe it, because if not, Destiny would be a damn cruel bitch.


End file.
